Lucky Kiss (A OneShot)
by RikoKarasu
Summary: This is a OneShot between Jack Frost and OC, Yumi Harris, who's a transfer student from London moving to a high school in America. She doesn't know what's going on when the quarterback of the school fails miserably at trying to kiss her, but when Jack comes all things get interesting... Rated M for possible future chapters and language and sexual stuffs.


_**Hey guys, this is my first Fanfic for RotG, so please bear with me if characters seem a bit OOC. Arianna, btw, is Toothiana. I didn't think that a name like Tooth would suit a high school student. If you guys want me to add more chapters to this and turn it into a series I will, if there are enough requests. Thanks for reading! And I'm practicing my writing skill so if it sucks, please help me out awesome Sensei!**_

* * *

Yumi let out a sigh and pushed a piece of light brown hair away from her eyes, occasionally looking down the halls and making sure her "fan club" hadn't stalked her again. Just recently she had transferred from this school from an academy in London when her dad had a job offer in America and took it for more pay. She was all up for the idea, thinking of it more as a fairy tale adventure and an opportunity to meet new people. What she didn't know about America, was apparently her accent was a major fetish to _a lot_ of people.

"Yumi!" She cringed at the sound of her name as a green-haired girl bounced down the halls, almost as energetic as a hummingbird.

"Arianna," Yumi let out a slight chuckle and hugged her close friend, " I thought you were a stalker fan for a second." She punched Yumi's shoulder playfully.

"Me? A stalker? Might as well be. I know most of your secrets," Arianna smirked and added, "like the fact you like Jackie-boy over there with the group of boys." The violet irises looked over to the side indicating the direction of the white-haired boy. Yumi tried her best not blush wildly at the thought of even looking at Jack and the slight possibility of making eye contact.

Yumi has always been a bit pessimistic and never once thought that the idea of "Jack x Yumi" would ever work out and besides who would want to date him anyways while his fan girl group followed him around with false hopes of Jack ever falling in love with her. They had a motto, "Seek and destroy any girl who managed to make him love her".

Arianna saw the group of boys give each other a quick high five and begin walking down the hall toward where they were standing, with a dirty blonde, muscular male leading the way. He was the quarterback of the football team (which sucked, but he still managed to make girls swoon over him. But compared to Frosty, he was lacking quite a bit).

The quarterback flashed a quick smile at the brown-haired girl and leaned against the locker next to her.

_Tempting_, Yumi thought to herself while unconsciously eyeing the distinct lines of muscles rippling along his burgundy shirt. Her hazel orbs met his dark brown ones, as she plastered a fake sweet smile on her face.

"Hey," Yumi spoke casually, not trying to flirt.

"Bonjour," the blond replied and roughly cupped one of his hands around her chin and pulled Yumi close enough for her to feel his breath on her supple lips.

"Wait what are you-" he erased the space between them and moved his lips expertly against hers, he probably practiced on many girls before her, but she wasn't going to deny that it felt good and so wrong at the same time. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling his tongue forcing his way into her mouth demanding dominance.

"Mmm!" She placed two hands on his chest and desperately tried to push him away. Yumi didn't want this, she felt so...violated.

The quarterback angrily pulled away from her, watching as she stepped back and glared at him, wiping her lips to remove any traces of the intruder.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" she nearly shrieked, trying maintain that little bit of calm for the fact that she could see a white head bobbing in the background laughing at his opponent.

The quarterback scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest, _oh god, those arms..._

"I was obviously trying to greet you like they do in London. Ya' know with a French kiss," he grinned like a stupid kid who just got candy from the store.

Yumi looked at him and mentally facepalmed herself, people like him should not reproduce. Ever.

"London is not part of France," she could see Arianna giggling uncontrollably in the background, while she added, "so greeting me like that was a bit... like molestation." Take that burn and apply cold water.

He angrily shook off some of his friends hands as they tried to support the man who just got compared to a molester. His eyes narrowed at her and nearly spat in her face.

"Any girl that can reject _that_ type of kiss is obviously not worth it for me.

Yumi placed her hands on her hips and became a sassy New Yorker almost losing her accent, "Well sir, if you choose your girls based on how she reacts to a kiss, then you're bound to have a bunch of sluts crawling all over you."

"Now, now," said Jack calmly as he took the jock's place at the locker, "he didn't do it right, but I'll show him the right way." He flashed his amazingly white teeth, sending a wave of heat down Yumi's spine as she felt her face become about 5 degrees hotter.

"U-umm, how would that go?" She questioned nervously, not wanting the fan girls to think she seduced him herself.

His white hair fell in front of his light blue eyes, as he bowed slightly and looked up at her from under his lashes.

"What a great day isn't it?" He took one of her hands and covered it with his own. Yumi could feel the calluses along his fingers and palm and nearly forgot to answer.

"It is a nice day, thank you for asking." She began to play the part and followed his lead, enjoying herself very much being this close to Jack. He pulled her hand up and brushed his lips against it, like a prince would do to a princess. She nearly shivered at the touch.

"Your hands are so soft and I bet would feel even better right here," he moved her hand behind his neck, smiling at the light pink blush that covered Yumi's cheeks. Damn that pick up line. She could feel his hair in between her fingertips and tried not to make it obvious that she was playing with it, but it was just so soft and bouncy.

He placed a hand at the small of her back and gently pulled her closer, earning a few glares from the Jack Frost Fan club. Yumi is in for trouble tomorrow she inwardly sighed. Jack rested his forehead against hers.

"Close your eyes," he whispered his breath against her lips and smelled oddly like winter fresh gum. She complied to his command and shut her eyes and soon felt his lips lightly against hers causing some audible gasps from the crowd.

It was like a dream but it felt so real, her lips moving in sync with Jack's, his hand moving up from the small of her back to the red tie of her uniform (which was just her style of clothing that lots of girls at this school tried to copy), loosening it and pulling the collar out revealing the soft skin along her neck. He shifted himself, nipping and sucking at the skin and leaving light pink marks.

Yumi wasn't quite sure how she looked with Jack there to the crowd that watched them intently, studying every moment as to determine the winner. Her knees felt as though they would give out any second. She was sure that she was blushing madly.

His blue eyes met hers before he returned to kissing her lips, licking her bottom lip asking for permission to enter, she gladly complied, allowing him to explore her wet cavern. Yumi tangled her fingers through his hair as he pulled her even closer, their bodies now touching, his kisses began to get rougher and more dominating, not like she minded. He kept that up for a brief moment before stopping.

Jack pulled away, allowing a thin strand of saliva between their tongues to linger, before completely stepping back.

It took a while for everything to register. Her eyesight became blurred as her face became much warmer.

"Did you like that greeting?" his blue eyes looked her over and smirked slightly. She wobbled a bit.

"U-ummm... I- W-Well," Arianna swooped in and firmly gripped Yumi's hand before sprinting off, dragging Yumi with her.

"She liked it don't worry!" Arianna yelled back at the crowd of people and turned a sharp corner and pushed Yumi against a wall, who seemed to be in a daze. Arianna rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of the brunette's face.

"S-sorry... I was umm," she was interrupted by a finger to her lips. "I know, I watched." Arianna smiled slyly and added, "I also saw that look of pure pleasure in your face!"

Yumi blushed darker in addition to her already red face.

"How bad was it?!"

"You were melting into him. I was thinking the whole time 'Dayyyyuuummm, that boy knows how to kiss' because you two seemed to move in perfect sync," she winked and threw a kiss at Yumi.

"You best be going home before the fan girls get up from their mascara puddles." Yumi nodded quickly and slung her bag over her shoulder and almost made it to the door before she realized she left her book by that locker. Crap.

She sneaked back over to the locker and scanned the area determining the location of the book.

"Looking for something?" Said a familiar smooth voice. She turned around only to be face to face with the pale-skinned teenager.

"M-my book. I left it here after we..." She couldn't bring herself to say it, it was too embarrassing.

"Kissed?" He grinned, pulling Yumi into a tight hug and sighing slightly as he rested his chin on her head. "Ah, so cute."

"You think I'm cute?" She whispered, her voice barely audible. Yumi could feel the vibrations of his laughter on her head (weird right?).

"I wouldn't have taken that challenge if it was anyone else," He shrugged, "and besides, I set him up to fail anyways. The stupidity of some people."

She laughed, forgetting all her nervousness and looked up at him, staring at his eyes.

"Jack," she took a deep breath and continued, "I really like you, but I'm afraid you don't like me back."

He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb.

"You know what? I like you too." Jack's face turned a slight pink at his own confession.

This time it was Yumi who initiated the kiss, smiling as he placed her arms around his neck and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Oh," he whispered into her ear, "and your accent is really pretty too."

* * *

**_As I was reading I founds some simple mistakes, silly me ^^; forgive me~ I updated it with the changes 1/4/13_**


End file.
